Réveil
by Almayen
Summary: Gabrielle et Carlos Solis étaient connus pour leurs disputes animées... mais qu'est ce qui ce cachait réellement derrière les éclats de voix et les morceaux de verres brisés ? C'était bien ce que ce demandait Réveil, discret observateur du couple haut en couleur. [Défi : écrire une romance entre deux personnages du point de vue d'un objet]


Bonjour ! 

Je suis actuellement en vacances, donc j'alterne mon temps libre au visionnage de Outlander et à la lecture du _Ramayana._ Et j'essaie de poser un peu mon imagination sur les écrits. DONC (yep, j'aime écrire en majuscule), voici ma réponse au défi n21 de la page facebook de Bibliothèque de fiction : _vous devrez écrire une romance entre deux personnages du point de vue d'un objet, et placer les mots 'tout compte fait', 'chapeau', 'tulipe'_.

Je me suis bien amusée à écrire ceci, j'espère que vous aurez du plaisir à le lire !

* * *

 _Disclaimer : Desperate Houswieves, Westeria Lane et les disputes de Carlos et Gaby appartiennent à Marc Cherry._

* * *

Réveil n'aimait pas particulièrement sa vie. L'existence qu'il menait était en effet trop précaire pour qu'il puisse réellement l'apprécier. Bien sûr, comme ne se gênait pas de lui faire remarquer Chapeau, Réveil pouvait se targuer d'avoir une utilité pour ses maîtres, et ainsi donner un sens à sa vie – tandis que **Chapeau,** lui, était oublié au fond d'un placard entouré de nombreux collègues vestimentaires dont leur maîtresse s'était tout aussi rapidement lassée.

Réveil n'était donc pas le plus à plaindre, et il en avait bien conscience. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait été tellement mieux dans une autre maison… une maison où il n'aurait pas eu à craindre pour sa vie.

Réveil n'était pas naïf : il savait bien que les humains n'appréciaient guère de devoir se lever à des heures jugées matinales, et nombre d'entre eux se retournaient souvent contre l'objet qui leur rappelait à coup d'alarme stridente que des obligations les attendaient. Les insultes, les coups, parfois les menaces, tout cela Réveil l'avait accepté – après tout, c'était les risques du métier.

Ce que Réveil n'acceptait en revanche pas, c'était que sa vie soit menacée par un facteur autre que directement lié à ses fonctions. Ce qui arrivait malheureusement souvent…

 **oOoOo**

Réveil avait en effet atterrit dans une banlieue d'apparence tranquille, dans une maison aux propriétaires tout sauf tranquilles.

D'après ce que lui avaient raconté les objets qui sortaient de la maison, comme Parapluie ou Chaussure, Carlos et Gabrielle Solis étaient connus pour leurs disputes, qualifiées d'animées et légendaires. Réveil n'avait pas de point de comparaison pour déterminer si les querelles de ses maîtres étaient légendaires, mais il pouvait affirmer sans doute possible qu'elles étaient animées. Combien d'objets Réveil avait-il vu mourir, lancés sans pitié sur un mur au cours d'un échange musclé entre les époux ?

Trop.

 **oOoOo**

Il fallait bien avouer que Réveil s'était cru longtemps à l'abri des disputes de ces maîtres : les Assiettes, Verres et autres objets de la famille Vaisselle étaient les premiers exposés au danger. Cette naïveté avait été balayée brutalement, un jour ses maîtres avaient eu une de leur dispute dans la chambre où il officiait. Il n'avait pas immédiatement compris que à quoi il assistait était une querelle d'ordinaire, quand ses maîtres échangeaient des cris dans la chambre, c'était pour _s'adonner aux plaisirs de l'union_ _charnelle_ (c'était ainsi que Préservatifs, qui étaient ceux qui connaissaient le mieux les rapports intimes humains du fait de leur formation professionnelle, avaient expliqué la chose à un pauvre Réveil tout apeuré par ces étranges sons qui sortaient de Lit).

Quoi qu'il en soit, Réveil n'avait pas l'habitude des disputes de ces maîtres, et il avait fallu que **Tulipe** soie jetée par le sol pour qu'il comprenne ce à quoi il assistait.

Alors que sa maîtresse continuait de se débarrasser des fleurs que son époux venait de lui offrir – pour se faire pardonner peut-être, il s'agissait apparemment d'une attitude récurrente chez les humains – Réveil songeait avec tristesse aux objets qui les avaient quittés. Pourquoi étaient-ils morts ? Pour une dispute entre deux humains ?

Lampe-de-chevet dû comprendre l'état d'hébétement de Réveil, car elle lui parla d'une voix douce :

Ne t'en fais pas Réveil. Nos chers amis ne nous ont pas quittés en vain. Ils sont peut-être morts en période de cris, mais c'était pour assurer un lendemain de mots doux. Nos maîtres n'expriment pas leur amour d'une manière traditionnelle : c'est en mesurant leur force à l'autre et en se combattant qu'ils peuvent revenir l'un vers l'autre avec foi. C'est après la haine qu'ils retrouvent leur amour. Que dis-je ? Ils ne retrouvent pas leur amour, ils le garde. Souviens-toi de cela, Réveil : haine et amour sont indissociables, et surtout pour nos maîtres. Si un jour devait venir où leur dispute se dirigerait contre toi, n'oublie pas que c'est cette dispute qui exprime leur amour.

Réveil ne répondit rien à cela, mais en regardant les époux Solis s'embrasser avec fougue au milieu des verres brisés, il se dit que Lampe-de-chevet avait raison. **Tout compte** **fait,** Réveil avait de la chance d'être dans cette maison : combien de couples pouvaient se targuer de se disputer aussi fortement que le faisait Gabrielle et Carlos, et rester aussi amoureux ?

Là encore, Réveil n'avait pas de point de comparaison, mais la réponse lui paraissait être peu.

* * *

 _Si vous aussi êtes contre la maltraitance des objets domestiques, laissez une review !_

 _Plus sérieusement, les fandoms meurent sans review : les auteurs n'ont plus de motivation à écrire dessus, et on se retrouve avec des fandoms vides. Donc même si vous n'avez pas aimé le texte, laissez une review. Et même si vous êtes pour la maltraitance des objets domestiques, laissez une review aussi..._


End file.
